


24 часа из жизни психотерапевта Кингсмен

by herat



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cобственно, все в названии: 24 часа из жизни скромного психотерапевта под кодовым именем Утер. А тут уже карма имени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 часа из жизни психотерапевта Кингсмен

**Author's Note:**

> Оба пейринга лишь упоминаются в одном-единственном предложении, уж извините, не о том зарисовка

**07:00**

  
  
Я ненавижу весь мир. Я ненавижу весь мир. Я ненавижу весь мир.  
  


**07:34**

  
  
Серьезно, почему не найдется никакого психа с большой красной кнопкой, который избавит меня от мучений? Ах да… Чертов Кингсмен!   
  


**08:15**

  
  
\- Большой латте с кленовым сиропом для Утера, пожалуйста.  
  


**08:27**

  
  
Ладно, возможно «ненавижу» - слишком громкое слово.  
  


**08:54**

  
  
\- Доброе утро, Гвиневра. Ты права: замечательный день, приступим же к спасению душ!  
А сверхзадача на сегодня – не перестрелять этих идиотов к чертовой матери. Соберись, ты вроде как профессионал. К тому же они, наверняка, будут отстреливаться.  
  


**09:15**

  
  
\- Фея Моргана, как же приятно начинать день именно с вас!  
За что, Господи, за что?!   
\- Итак, что вас беспокоит? Просто хотели выпить кофе в приятной компании? Весьма польщен, но, боюсь, я не рискну. Думаю, после сэра Агравейна уже никто не рискнет. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока вы не отчитаетесь за недостачу ядов в медицинском отделе. Да, и вам тоже всего самого наилучшего.  
Чудесная женщина, просто чудесная! В хорошем расположении духа. А благодаря Агравейну – мир праху его, где бы тот сейчас не покоился – у всего персонала Кингсмен есть копия заветного календарика с перечнем дней, которые лучше пересидеть вне зоны поражения. Кстати, а какое сегодня число? Ох ты ж, ёжик…  
\- Гвиневра, милая, поменяй, пожалуйста, воду у себя в графине. На всякий случай.  
  


**10:43**

  
  
\- Взбодритесь, Борс, жизнь прекрасна, если правильно подобрать антидепрессанты! – уж я-то знаю. - Чем мы сейчас и займемся.   
  


**11:15**

  
  
\- Да, Гвиневра? Гавейн на второй линии? А разве он не должен сейчас пролетать где-то над Ла-Маншем, изучая список достопримечательностей Рима? Ах, звонок как раз из кабины пилота! Что ж, тогда соединяйте.   
Некоторые люди совершенно не уважают чужое время. Мог бы и подождать до возвращения.   
\- Доброе ут… Сэр Гавейн, вы ведь в курсе, что мы не ведем переговоров с террористами? Нет, килограмм гексогена, безусловно, меняет дело. Бог с вами, передавайте трубку.   
Надо будет побеседовать с Гавейном об умении разделять работу и личную жизнь. Если, конечно, еще доведется. Все-таки поразительно невезучий молодой человек. Особенно для шпиона.  
\- Добрый день, синьор Ферраро! Как я понял, вы хотели поговорить о своей матушке?   
Определенно, не придется.   
  


**12:30**

  
  
\- При всем уважении, сэр Кей, я исключительно человеческий доктор, и каким бы уникальным созданием не являлась Адора, она в первую очередь все же сука. Нет, я не имел в виду ничего оскорбительного… Позвольте, это уже переход на личности... Что вы делаете, сэр Кей? Охрана! Охрана!!!  
Почему я не догадался прописать в своем контракте пункт о молоке за вредность? А еще лучше – о виски за вредность! Хотя, нет, спился бы к чертовой бабушке в первый же месяц.   
\- Гвиневра, сбегай до ближайшего Старбакса, пожалуйста, и принеси мне большую кружку латте. Очень большую кружку латте с двойной порцией кленового сиропа. И просто огромный маффин.   
  


**12:58**

  
  
\- Почему вы с собакой, Галахад? А, впрочем, не важно, у меня обед. Никаких «но», латте сам себя, знаете ли, не выпьет. Если у вас есть какие-то проблемы, можете изложить их воооон той стене.   
Вот мы и остались наедине, любовь моя! Только ты, я и…  
\- Галахад, где мой маффин?! Это, между прочим, чистой воды шантаж! Ладно, выкладывайте, что там у вас, только быстро.   
Зачем я это сказал? Беседа, начавшаяся взятым в заложники маффином, по определению не может закончиться ничем хорошим.  
\- Имейте жалость, Галахад, я же ем! И как вам вообще пришло в голову рассказать мне о… божественных тылах Гарри Харта? Нет, с психотерапевтом не обсуждают слабые стороны вашей техники соблазнения, для этого есть друзья! А теперь брысь отсюда, дайте мне насладиться остатком обеда.  
И вот эти дебилы охраняют мир во всем мире. Мы обречены.  
  


**14:07**

  
  
\- Гарет? Подождите... остановитесь... да заткнитесь вы! Единственно важный вопрос сейчас - это откуда у вас номер моего личного телефона? Почему вы смеетесь?   
Если мой телефон оказался в свободном доступе, то лишь вопрос времени, когда до него доберется Бедивер. Господи, где ж я так нагрешил-то?   
\- Нет, разумеется, вам нельзя убить Мордреда! Почему?  
Если бы я еще знал, почему. Цены бы мне тогда не было.  
\- Хотя бы потому, что вы лежите в одной палате под круглосуточным наблюдением. Вас обязательно заподозрят. А потом посадят. Ах, вам уже все равно?   
Господи, чем я занимаюсь? Мои однокурсники публикуются в уважаемых журналах и лечат первых лиц королевства. А я нянчусь с двумя имбицилами, переломавшими себе ноги, на слабо спланировав с Биг Бена без парашюта!   
А сэр Ивейн, кстати, так и не прыгнул. Золотой человек! Вот как надо избавляться от прорех в цепи эволюции.  
  


**15:43**

  
  
Я – крошечная песчинка в бескрайнем океане вселенной. Меня подхватывает в свои объятья теплый спокойный поток и уносит в…   
\- Разумеется, я вас слушаю, сэр Персиваль. И притом предельно внимательно.   
  


**16:02**

  
  
\- Леди Ланселот, разве вам было назначено? Что сказал Галахад? Ох ты ж, ёжик! Примите мои искренние соболезнования, отправляя его к друзьям, я совершенно не подумал о последствиях. Давайте, прилягте на кушетку. Сейчас мы укроем вас пледом, а Гвиневра приготовит чашечку горячего какао. Обижаете, Ланселот! Конечно, с зефирками.  
Так вот о чем теперь общаются с хорошенькими девушками? А потом еще удивляются, что рождаемость падает.   
  


**17:14**

  
  
\- Да, Гвиневра? Код красный?! Спасибо за предупреждение, ты - золото!  
А ведь почти пронесло!  
\- Сэр Бедивер! Что вы делаете на моем балконе? Чуйка?  
Заметка на будущее: проработать новые пути отступления. Какое сладкое слово – будущее.  
\- Да, я получил цветы. И запонки. И новый костюм. У вас отменный вкус, спасибо.  
Кто-нибудь, спасите!  
\- Что вы говорите, семидесятилетие матушки, какой замечательный праздник! Передавайте имениннице наилучшие пожелания от моего имени. Нет, боюсь, я буду очень занят. Что, даже время не уточнил? Ну, вы же знаете нынешнюю ситуацию в агентстве: меня буквально разрывают на части. Конечно, в следующий раз, всенепременно. Кстати, помните ту милую девушку из шляпного магазинчика напротив, с которой я ужинал на прошлой неделе. Не помните? Да так, пустяки, просто ее полиция уже третий день найти не может. И вам тоже всего самого наилучшего.   
Убивать людей нельзя. Убивать людей нельзя. Убивать людей нельзя. Убивать людей...  
А, правда, почему?   
  


**17:50**

  
  
\- Добрый вечер, Гала… простите, Артур. Никак не могу привыкнуть. Вы - тоже? Хм… Мы обязательно поговорим об этом, но позже. Да, я снова по поводу сэра Бедивера. Все еще нельзя? И даже послать его на миссию с минимальными шансами на выживание? Конечно-конечно, я понимаю: трудные времена, каждый рыцарь на счету. Простите за беспокойство.   
Только, боюсь, до легких времен я уже не дотяну. Богом клянусь, еще немного, и этот псих затащит меня в подвал своей матушки и прикует к батарее.  
\- Вы что-то хотели, сэр? Когда лучше рассказать потенциальному любовнику о том, что у вас была интрижка с его отцом? На сороковую годовщину свадьбы, сэр. И желательно в людном месте. Всегда пожалуйста.   
  


**18:18**

  
  
\- Мерлин? Что вы, конечно, не помешали, в конце концов, какой доктор работает с девяти до пяти. Присаживайтесь. Итак, что вас тревожит? Прогрессирующий дебилизм наших рыцарей и, как следствие, довлеющее чувство обреченности?   
Слава Богу, нас уже двое!  
\- Мерлин, а не хлопнуть ли нам за встречу? Все-таки с девяносто восьмого года нормально не общались, если память не изменяет. С девяносто девятого? Ну тогда сам Бог велел…   
  


**01:28**

  
  
-Мерлин, дружище, а что вы думаете о сэре Бедивере?   
  


**02:50**

  
  
\- Фея Моргана, простите за поздний визит… Что вы говорите, Мерлин, уже ранний? И в самом деле! Простите за оба. Так вот, мы пришли к вам с предложением, от которого невозможно отказаться. Мерлин, не кренитесь, иначе упадем мы оба. О чем это я? Ах да! Как вам идейка: мы втроем и ваша заначка? Как против кого дружим? Против сэра Бедивера, разумеется!  
Все-таки чудесная женщина, эта фея Моргана. Просто чудесная!   
  


**07:00**

  
  
Я ненавижу весь мир. Я ненавижу весь мир. Я ненавижу весь мир. 


End file.
